Bullet For The One I Love
by PeaceLoveGlamazon
Summary: Set after the season six finale, Cristina thinks about the days events as she goes to see Owen before he goes to Seattle Prespytarian, knowing she has something very important to tell him. one shot huang, read and rate please!


**I got this idea after the season six finale; right after Cristina had told Meredith that Derek wanted to see her. It's in Cristina's POV and a one shot. I didn't forget my other fic, an update is coming soon; enjoy!**

I'm still in shock to say the least. This morning everything was good, everything was happy. Meredith was pregnant and we were happy. The next thing I know I got the father of my godchild on an operating table and a guy is holding a gun to my head talking about shooting me if I didn't stop operating. One minute I'm arguing with Owen about if he loves Teddy or I and the next I know tears are rolling down my cheeks because he took a bullet to save me. One minute I'm wondering where my life is heading and the next I'm cleaning up my best friend because she's in shock about having a miscarriage. I walked into Seattle Grace today thinking today would be the same; but Lord was I proven wrong.

I walk down the halls of my second home to where Owen is getting stabilized before transferring to Seattle Prespytarian. Looking around, all I said is police talking to doctors, nurses, anyone who is still inside the hospital. The halls are deserted, things seem surreal; like it was a dream and I was waiting to wake up. This morning was suppose to be a morning where I told Owen he had to choose, then tell him why, I wanted to tell him about the child I was carrying, the child that was his. I wanted him to choose so I wouldn't be playing these games anymore. I had to know if it was going to be a family, or if I was going to be a single mom. The only other person I wanted to tell was Meredith, but when she came to me with her news about being pregnant; I kept mine to myself. Meredith has been through a lot, and she deserves her moment to be happy.

I turn the corner and the first thing I see is Dr. Bailey talking to a police officer. She has blood on her scrubs, but looks to be okay physically. Today will change how everyone thinks about life for as long as we live. Passing her, we quickly exchange glances; glad to know each other is alright. Heard through the grapevine that Karev got shot, but also heard he's alright. As much as he gets on my nerves, it's good to hear that he's alright, didn't want to lose someone else out of the group since George died

Walking through doors, my phone vibrates, as I look to see a text from Callie. Smiling, I am glad that she is alright. Even though her and I didn't get along, she has become my best "non friend" as she puts it since we moved in together. I hear people talking, hear a familiar voice that makes me smile as I turn one more corner and into Owen's room, where he's talking to some EMTs.

"Do you think I can get a minute or two before the transfer, please?" I question, hoping they don't mind. I just want to be alone with him before he leaves. Even though I'll be with him in a hour or so once I run to Meredith's and grab her a change of clothes and then meet her at Seattle Prespytarian, I still want to be with him for a minute, just to let him know.

"Of course, ma'am, but just a couple minutes" the female EMT answered, as her and her partner left the room. I looked at Owen in the bed, as he looked at me. The relief was on my face, but the fear was in my heart. I heard him said I was the woman he loved, but was it because of the situation? Was it because he thought it was the right thing to say at the moment? I was scared to ask, but I needed to know.

"Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?" Owen questioned; the look of confusion on his face. I knew that he and Teddy at one time had strong feelings for each other, just as I know I have strong feelings for him now. I'm just scared he doesn't feel the same.

"What you said in the OR? That I was the woman you loved? Did you mean it?" I questioned him, placing my hand on my stomach. I walked closer towards the bed, him moving over in the bed the best he could so I could sit down. I looked deep into his blue eyes as I just let out a sigh. Before he could even answer, I moved my hand and placed his free one on my stomach, linking mine with his. "Did you?"

"Cristina, I wouldn't say something and not mean it. Granted, the timing wasn't the best, and granted I could've told you before this happened but yes, yes I meant it. Teddy and I were outside with our patient and she saw how worried I was about you, she distracted the police as I ran in, because I couldn't be alive if I couldn't be with you." I was in shock that Teddy helped him like she did, but grateful. Never in my life, not even with Preston Burke, did I love someone like I do him. I feel his hand slowly rub my stomach, as I felt his eyes look at me. "I love you Cristina Yang, I love you more the words can describe. Move in with me so I can take care of you like you deserve."

"Okay" I heard myself whisper, looking at where he was laying. Should I tell him now, or should I wait? Does he already know? I feel his hand under mine, and resting on my stomach, where his baby is, as I take a deep breath before telling him something that would change our lives forever. "Owen..I'm..." I paused, inspecting his face. The last time this happened I was scared, ready to abort the baby and be done with it. This time, however, I wanted it, I was ready and I was ready with Owen Hunt. "I'm pregnant"

It took what seemed like a lifetime for him to answer, but his face said it all. The look in his eyes jumped for joy, a smile crossed his mouth from ear to ear. Grabbing my hand tighter, he pulled with his good arm down so he could kiss me, as I felt ever uncertainty leave my body. I felt his love through his kiss, and saw his happiness in his eyes, as I felt tears forming in mine.

"Cris, why are you crying?" I heard him ask, a hint of lost in voice. I chuckled lightly as he let go of my hand to wipe the single tear that rolled ever so slowly down my cheek. I didn't want him to think I was upset about this, I'm ecstatic to say the least. Everything just seems to finally be falling into place. It's sad it took me almost losing everything I know in my life to realize it.

"Owen, you're okay, Meredith's okay, as well as Callie, Teddy and Derek. Most importantly I have you and our child in my life. I'm not crying because I'm sad and worried. I'm crying because I'm happy, because for the first time in my life I'm actually happy." I hug Owen the best I could as the EMTs came back in, as I moved off the bed and nodded. Kissing him before they wheeled him out of the room, I just stood in the room for a moment. Today was a day of fear, tragedy and heartache. Some people lost their whole lives and loved ones. Me however? I lucked out. I still got my person, the man I love, and my unborn child. I still everything that's important to me, and that makes me the richest person in the entire world.


End file.
